


Christmas Moon Rising

by F1_rabbit



Series: Mythical Creatures AU (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Date a Werewolf) [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a full moon on Christmas day and it looks like Dany’s going to be all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Moon Rising

Dany was dropping Carlos off at the teleportation place. Even though Carlos could teleport from his home to anywhere in the world, it drained him and it was just much easier to have someone else teleport him, at least that way he'd be awake when he arrived at his parents' place.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Carlos asked, he was rummaging through his bag looking for something.

"Sit, watch tv, read a book. Whatever I want to do." Dany shrugged, he didn't mind being alone for a day, even though Carlos was going home for eleven days, Dany had Dan to keep him company.

"You not spending Christmas with Dan?"

"No, it's a full moon so he's spending it with the pack." Dany didn't mind, they'd only been dating for seven weeks, so it was a bit soon to be rushing into things like meeting the pack, especially on the full moon.

"I'll call you on Christmas day, so that you don't spend the whole day alone." Carlos hugged Dany as he pulled a small box out of his bag, it was beautifully wrapped and Dany could almost feel the energy contained inside.

"Use the phone this time!" Dany laughed, but last time Carlos had decided to 'call' him, he'd heard Carlos' voice in his head, while he was trying to make a customers' order. He'd ended up dropping the cup and spilling coffee everywhere.

"I will!" Carlos waved as he wandered across the street, leaving Dany to marvel at his Christmas present.

*

Dan was sitting in the coffee shop where Dany worked, sipping at his caramel latte and smiling at Dany as he worked away. He was waiting for Dany to finish his shift, but he was also here to meet his friend and pack-mate Esteban.

Dany was pouring himself a drink before hanging up his apron, chatting to the guy taking over from him before striding over to Dan, giving him a kiss on the lips and then rubbing his cheek against Dan's. He'd got used to a lot of the subtle werewolf gestures and they'd become a part of his life, in fact he loved how tactile Dan was, how he relished every bit of physical contact.

They were snuggled together, Dan telling Dany everything about his day when a man walked in with long hair and a five o'clock shadow at three, and Dany could tell that they were a werewolf.

"Dany, this is Esteban, we're pack."

Esteban put all the stuff that he was carrying onto a chair before coming round to give Dany a hug.

"Este, this Dany, my boyfriend."

"He smells good, I can see why you like him." Esteban winked at Dany who laughed and nestled in closer to Dan.

"Did you lose a guide dog?" Dany asked, pointing at the harness and hi-vis cover. It was Esteban's turn to laugh and Dany realised his mistake.

"I'm the guide dog." Esteban went up to order a coffee, leaving Dany with a strange look on his face, his mouth was hanging open and Dan could see that there were a lot of questions roaming about in Dany's mind.

Esteban sat down with his coffee, eyebrows raised as he waited for Dany to ask his questions.

"Why don't you just guide them in your human form?"

"One, it's awkward in small spaces and in crowds. And two, in my wolf form I have much better reflexes. Plus I can barely see in my human form!" Esteban raised his glasses for effect, and Dany could see by the way they distorted the image that they were a hefty prescription. "It's a nice job, rewarding."

Dany nodded, unsure of what to say, when he saw Dan and Esteban looking at each other, their faces twitching slightly as though they should have whiskers for the conversation.

"Mate, I've got something to ask you," Dan said, and Dany's heart rate shot up. Was he being dumped? Is that why his pack-mate was here? "Would you spend Christmas with me? And my pack?"

Dany was stunned into silence, he hadn't expected this, not yet, it was a huge step in their relationship. Although he could already see a future for him and Dan, which would mean one day he'd become part of the pack. "Yes, I'd love to."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there, mate." He nuzzled against Dany, waiting until he relaxed before kissing him.

"I'll tell the pack to make room for one more." Esteban smiled as he grabbed his things and left, waving goodbye.

"So, did you have to ask the pack for permission?" Dany asked. He couldn't believe that Dan would do this for him, it must mean that he felt the same way.

"Yes, well, not really, but it's just polite, the first time you bring someone new, you ask permission." Dan sipped at the last of his coffee, it must have been cold by now. "And when I told them that I wanted to bring the love of my life… They were excited to meet you."

Dany didn't know what to say to that so he gave Dan a quick kiss before taking his hand. "Let me cook you dinner. I've got some steaks in the fridge with your name on them."

"Sounds perfect."

*

"How did it go?" Nico asked as Esteban walked into the room.

"Good," Esteban said, he sat next to Nico on the sofa, stroking the side of his face.

"Are you still happy for me to meet your pack? Given how we met?"

It wasn't unheard of, people falling in love with their guide werewolf, given the amount of time that they spent together and all the parts of a good working relationship were the same as for a romantic relationship; honest communication and trust.

"Of course, and you won't be the only non-werewolf there." Esteban kissed Nico gently, running his fingers through Nico's soft blond hair.

*

Christmas day rolled around and Dany had already spoken to Carlos, on the phone, and wished him a Merry Christmas, but he hadn't opened the present yet, he was waiting until he met with Dan's pack this afternoon. They were planning on eating before the full moon.

Dany wandered up the long driveway to the pack leader's house, she lived on the edge of the forest at on the outskirts of town and it was a great place for the pack to meet before and after a run. He was carrying two hundred tiny sausages wrapped in bacon, along with his gift for Dan, and the gift that Carlos had given him, which seemed to be throbbing with energy the closer he got to the house.

Esteban answered the door and there was the sound of many voices inside, all chatting and laughing.

"Hi, come in." Esteban motioned for Dany to follow him. "This is my boyfriend, Nico."

"Hi." Dany put his hand out for Nico to shake before it dawned on him. "You're his blind guy."

Nico laughed, and Dany relaxed before sitting across from Nico. Esteban went to put the food somewhere and when he returned he sat next to Nico.

"Dan's just helping with the little ones, we've got a couple that are going to be transforming for the first time," Esteban said. Dany wasn't surprised, it seemed like Dan wanted a whole litter of pups to call him dad one day.

"So how did you two meet? On the job?" Dany asked, hoping that it wasn't too personal a question.

"Yes," said Esteban.

Right at the same time that Nico said, "No."

Dany looked at them both, waiting for an explanation. He fidgeted with his necklace, its faint blue glow stronger now that he was surrounded by wolves.

"Did Dan give that to you?" Esteban asked, he curled in next to Nico, draping his legs over his lap.

"No, my friend Carlos." Dany noticed Esteban raising an eyebrow and added, "It's not like that, he's a magician, I needed something to stop my allergies, and he gave me this."

"Allergies?"

"I'm allergic to dogs… Anything with fur actually."

Esteban and Nico both laughed, it was a strange one and Dany felt the tension in the air fade.

"So… I'm a seer," Nico said, he raised an eyebrow, it was ironic really, and Dany nodded, an automatic reflex. "And after a few weeks of working together, I saw a vision of our future. Dating, wedding, kids, all of it flashed before my eyes."

Nico paused to take Esteban's hand, intertwining their fingers. "But it was only one possible future, so I didn't say anything, I didn't want Esteban to feel pressured."

"Then I injured a paw, had to take a week off work. It was the longest week of my life without you." Esteban smiled when he looked up at Nico.

"When he came back, I confessed everything… And here we are." Nico sniffed the air, the smell of meat cooking was wafting through.

"I swear you're part wolf," Esteban said, before shaking his head and heading off to get the food. When he returned, Esteban had a plate piled high with nibbles and Dan was following him.

"Got him nicely trained. Throws a stick well." Dan was trying to look serious but his grin shone out, Dany loved that their relationship worked so well, no matter what form Dan was in.

There wasn't space for the two of them on the chair but Dan squeezed in, pressing their bodies close. He leaned in to whisper, "You ok with nudity? In front of everyone?"

Dany pulled a strange face, before shrugging. "It's colder in Russia, I'm sure I can handle it."

Dan laughed. "Not for the run, don't want you catching a cold. We've got our fur coats!"

"Ok." Dany wasn't sure what Dan was suggesting, but he didn't want to say yes or no without knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Afterwards, we all come and lie together in human form. It's really comforting, being close to the pack."

"That sounds nice." Dany snuggled into Dan, watching Esteban feed Nico as they waited for the sun to go down. Although his family were far away, he felt like he had a whole new family.

*

It had been nice roaming the forest, watching Dan play with the pups, and Dany threw sticks for them all until he felt like his arm would fall off.

As the sun poked its head above the horizon, they all wandered back to the pack leader's house, and fell asleep in a pile. Dany had Dan holding him tight, but he was surrounded on all sides by pack, keeping each other warm and making sure that everyone felt loved and secure.

*

Dany had no idea how long he'd been sleeping but he and Dan were the only two left in the room, Dan led him to the shower and they both put on fresh clothes before heading back to Dan's place.

They were curled up on the sofa, enjoying the downtime when Dany remembered that he hadn't given Dan his gift. He leapt up and dashed to find his bag, leaving Dan confused, but not so confused that he left the warmth of the blanket to follow him.

"I forgot, I got a gift for you." Dany handed the small box over to Dan.

"Mate, I thought the food was our present!"

Dany loved how Dan took pleasure in the simplest things in life, and that he would be happy with several kilos of meat as a gift.

"Open it." Dany sat fidgeting as Dan tore at the paper, until he revealed a large jewellery box.

"It's a watch!"

"You said you were always losing yours… So it's adjustable."

Dan stretched the band a few times before slipping it on, and then he transformed just his left paw before shaking it to check that it stayed on. "I love it." He gave Dany a big kiss, delighting in his scent, as his fingers stroked through his hair. Dan shuffled closer but he was poked by the box still sitting on Dany's lap. "What's that?"

"It's from Carlos." Dany studied the label with confusion. "And it says that it's for both of us."

Dan gestured for Dany to open it, and he opened it carefully, unpicking the tape and sliding out the box inside. It was a velvet box, he expected nothing less from a magician, and inside was what appeared to be an empty photo frame.

Dany picked it up and a picture of him and Carlos as children appeared. After a few seconds another image appeared, this time of Dany with his family at Christmas, before he'd left home. Dan held one corner of it and the picture changed to be him and Dany, on their first date. They both looked at each other with confusion. Dany fished out the card that had been sitting underneath the frame and it read:

_The Portal of Happy Memories – relive all your favourite memories or share with a friend!_

And underneath Carlos had written:

_So you never forget those who love you, and all the wonderful times we've shared with you._

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
